Una dulce venganza
by valkiria32
Summary: Jack Frost estaba jugando tranquilo con Jamie y Sophie pero que pasa cuando Pitch aparece para arruina su diversión, secuestra a Jack y lo trasforma en un niño para tomar su venganza. JackRabbit
1. El inicio del plan

Jack estaba durmiendo pacíficamente en un árbol cubierto de nieve, oyó voces algo lejos de en pero no le presto atención.

''Jack, Jack '' Jack oyó que lo llamaba pero no presto atención ''Jack!''

Jack fue sorprendido por el grito y perdió el equilibrio cayendo en un montón de nieve, Jack oyó risas cuando se quito la nieve de la cara vio las caras sonrientes de Jamie y Sophie.

''Ja ja ja muy gracioso '' se quejo Jack mientras se quitaba la nieve de la ropa.

''Lo siento Jack no esperábamos que te asustaras con eso'' confeso Jamie para después reír junto a Sophie.

''Yo asustarme con eso soy Jack Frost no me asusto con nada '' dijo Jack mientras sonreía.

''si claro '' dijo Jamie

''Y ustedes que están haciendo por aquí'' pregunto Jack mientras recogía su personal del suelo.

''Estábamos aburridos y querías jugar un rato''

Jack llevo a los niños al lago congelado mientras creaba nieve, después de un tiempo la nieve fue utilizada para una loca pelea de bolas de nieve.

Después de unas horas intensas de bolas de nieve, Jack salio ganador todos sonreían y reían, pero rápidamente una de las risas se trasformo en un grito, Jack y Jamie miraron en dirección del grito y vieron Sophie rodeada de pesadillas.

Jack rápidamente cogió su personal y tiro una una ráfaga de nieve pero las pesadillas fueron mas rápidos y las esquivaron Jack iba a correr en dirección a Sophie pero oyó un grito detrás de el, Jack volteo para ver a Jamie rodeado de pesadillas.

''Pitch sal de hay!'' grito Jack, mientras del bosque salia Pitch.

''Que pasa Jack no te gusto mi sorpresa'' pregunto Pitch, mientras caminaba hacia Sophie quien estaba templando del miedo.

''Aléjate de ella Pitch o te arrepentirás'' advirtió Jack mientras levanto su personal apuntando a Pitch, Pitch sonrió mientras comenzaba a acariciar el cabello de Sophie causando que ella temblara mas.

''Aléjate de mi hermana Pitch'' grito Jamie, eso causo que Pitch sonriera.

''No se dan cuenta de lo vulnerable que están ahora '' dijo Pitch mientras sonreía para dejar el cabello de Sophie en paz ''Si quiero ahora mismo los puedo eliminar''

''Pitch déjalos fuera de esto ellos no tienen nada que ver '' dijo Jack tratando que Pitch dejara a los niños a salvo.

''Te propongo un trato Jack '' dijo Pitch mientras caminaba hacia Jack ''Si tu te entregas yo dejare tus amigos se vaya a salvo'' propuso Pitch.

Jack lo pensó por un tiempo ''No les harás ningún daño'' dijo mientras veía a Pitch a los ojos.

''Soy un hombre de palabra Jack que opinas '' Pitch vio como Jack suspiro en derrota para luego arrojaba su personal a un lado, rápidamente Jack oyó a Sophie y Jamie diciéndole que no lo haga que ellos estarían bien, pero Jack los ignoro.

Jack sintió un dolor agudo en la parte trasera del cuello, su vista comenzó a ponerse nublosa mientras caía al suelo podía escuchar voces gritando su nombre pero Jack no entendía que decían, Jack hizo un ultimo intento de ver de donde provenían la voces pero solo llego a ver a Pitch con una sonrisa antes de que todo se pusiera oscuro.

''Jack, Jack! levántate por favor ''suplico Jamie a ver a su amigo tirado en el suelo inmóvil.

''J... Jack...'' Sophie sollozo al ver a Jack inconsciente, Las pesadillas que los rodeaban desaparecieron y Jamie rápidamente corrió a abrazar a su hermana que estaba muerta del miedo.

''Q... que vas a hacer con nosotros '' Dijo Jamie mientras abrazaba fuertemente a su hermana.

Pitch comenzó a sonreír causando que Jamie temblara un poco ''Me encantaría convertirlos en pesadillas ahora mismo'' Sophie enterró su cabeza en el pecho de Jamie mientras lloraba ''Pero como le dije a Jack soy un hombre de palabra a si que pueden irse '' Dijo Pitch para después ir hacia el inconsciente Jack para cargarlo (estilo princesa :3).

''Ahora si me disculpan tengo una venganza que cobrar '' Dijo Pitch para luego desaparecer y dejar a Jamie y a Sophie muertos del miedo en medio del lago.

* * *

**Valkiria: Nueva historia. Esta no es la que tiene a Pitch bueno sip Pitch sera bueno gracias por votar :), hice esta por que estaba aburrida en una fiesta.**

**Jack: Espero que Jamie y Sophie estén bien.**

**Valkiria: Estarán bien tranquilo.**

**Jack: Eso espero o Pitch la pagara!**

**Valkiria: calma, calma Bueno nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!**


	2. La debilidad

Lo primero que Jack noto era un dolor agudo el la nuca, lo segundo que no podía mover los brazos ni los piernas parecía como si estuviera encadenado a una mesa de metal.

Jack abrió los ojos lentamente mientras miraba a su alrededor '_Donde estoy?' _Pensó Jack mientras recordaba lo ocurrido en el lago.

''Pitch sal de hay'' grito Jack mientras vía una persona saliendo de la oscuridad sonriendo.

''Veo que ya se despertó nuestro invitado '' dijo Pitch mientras caminaba hacia Jack con una sonrisa.

''Dime Jamie y Sophie están a salvo ''Pregunto Jack mientras veía a Pitch.

''Jack soy un hombre de palabra te prometí que ellos estarían bien '' respondió Pitch, Jack suspiro en alivio sabiendo que ellos estaba bien ''No estaría tan feliz si fuera tu '' Pitch sonrió mientras veía a Jack.

''Ja no hay nada que puedas hacerme Pitch no te tengo miedo ''admitió Jack mientras sonreía.

Pitch sonrió eso causo que la sonrisa de Jack desapareciera ''Oh Jack sabes he estado trabajando en algo'' dijo Pitch mientras paseaba un poco.

Jack miro a Pitch quien caminaba un poco ''A si, en que?'' pregunto Jack aunque el no sabia si quería saber la respuesta.

''He estado trabajando en una formula para hacer que los guardianes estén débiles pero después me di cuenta de que los guardianes seria débiles sin ti '' Dijo Pitch mientras saco una inyección y se la puso a Jack rápidamente a Jack en el cuello.

Jack grito de dolor cuando sintió aquel liquido extraño entrar en su cuerpo, y después su cuerpo se sentía muy caliente demasiado caliente para Jack.

''D... dema.. ciado ... calor ''Jack jadeo en busca de aire, era demasiado caliente Pitch sonrió mientras que vio a Jack jadeando por aire muy pronto tendría que hace efecto.

Después de 10 agonizantes minutos para Jack su cuerpo comenzó a brillar fue una luz azul claro después que la luz se fue Pitch pudo ver a Jack que ahora era un niño de 6 año quien estaba inconsciente.

Pitch sonrió su plan fue todo un éxito Jack no le temía por que era grande pero ahora siendo un niño las cosas cambian, Pitch sonrió para después dejar descansar a Jack ya que al amanecer le esperaba un largo y tormentoso día.

* * *

Jamie y Sophie estaba corriendo para llegar a su casa tenían que decirles a los guardianes que había pasado, Rápidamente llegaron a su casa, Jamie ignoro las pregunta que le hizo su madre y subió a su habitación.

Jamie corrió al almario y comenzó a buscar en un abrigo asta conseguir una bola de cristal ''Llévame donde Norte'' susurro Jamie para después lánzala, mágicamente se abrió un portal que tenia la imagen del polo norte (no se como se llama la casa de Norte a si que la llamare a si XD).

''Jamie'' Jamie volteo para ver a Sophie caminando hacia el.

''Sophie no puedes venir'' dijo Jamie.

''Pero '' protesto Sophie ella también quería ayudar a Jack.

''Sophie si llegan los guardianes de visita necesito que te quedes y les digas lo que paso''Dijo Jamie poniéndose de rodillas para quedar a la altura de Sophie.

''Okey Jamie pero promete que volverás bien'' dijo Sophie para darle un beso en la mejilla.

''Lo prometo Sophie'' Jamie abrazo a su hermana, para después irse rumbo al polo norte.

* * *

Jamie llego al taller de Norte mientras miraba con asombro a su alrededor había muchos elfos, yetis y muchos juguetes si no fuera por la situación actual Jamie se quedaría a jugar pero tenia que hablar con Norte.

''Hola puedes ayudarme estoy buscando a Norte es importante'' dijo Jamie mientras se acercaba a un yeti, este simplemente señalo una habitación el la parte de arriba ''Gracias'' Jamie susurro para después ir corriendo hacia esa habitación.

Jamie se paro en frente de la habitación que tenia un cartel colgando que decía ''Norte''. Jamie rápidamente abrió la puerta y pudo escuchar el sonido de algo rompiendo se.

''Cuantas veces tengo que decirles que-, Jamie?'' dijo Norte extrañado.

''Norte es Jack esta en serios problemas ''Dijo Jamie mientras corría hacia Norte mientras pequeñas lagrimas se formaban es sus ojos.

Norte recibió un abrazo de Jamie que rápidamente correspondió dejo que en niño se desahogara para después mirarlo.

''A que te refieres con que Jack esta en problemas?'' Pregunto Norte en tono preocupado.

''Jack, Sophie y yo estábamos jugando en el lago y Pitch apareció nos rodeo a Sophie y a mi diciéndole a Jack que si se entregaba nos dejaría a salvo '' explico Jamie mientras mas lagrimas se formaban en sus ojos '' Jack se entrego a Pitch para protegernos''

Norte volvió a dar un abrazo a Jamie ''Tranquilo lo encontraremos '' susurro Norte para después terminar el abrazo.

Norte acompañado de Jamie llegaron al cuarto del mundo allí, Norte acciono una palanca mientras le mandaba la señal a los demás guardianes el solo esperaba que llegaran rápido y que no fuera demasiado tarde para Jack.

* * *

**Valkiria: dios si que me gusta hacerle daño a Jack, que mala soy XD.**

**Jack: Por que a mi T.T**

**Valkiria: Ya Jack no llores *Abraza a Jack niño* ****Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!**


	3. Comienza la venganza

Jack abrió los ojos estaba algo aturdido y la cabeza lo estaba matando, Jack miro a su alrededor pero no reconoció donde estaba, noto que la ropa le quedaba demasiado grande, Jack trato de levantarse de la cama donde estaba pero tropezó con el pantalón Jack comenzó a quitarse los pantalones y los bóxer para solo quedarse con la sudadera azul que le quedaba tan grande y algo largo que paresia un vestido.

Jack se levanto de la cama mientras miraba a su alrededor '_Esta oscuro' _Pensó Jack mientras temblaba un poco, no sabia donde estaba.

''Veo que despertaste '' dijo Pitch. Jack salto un poco a oír a alguien.

Jack volteo y miro a la persona que acababa de aparecer con una mirada curiosa el era alto y vestía de negro tenia, ojos amarillos.

''Hola señor '' dijo inocentemente Jack ''Sabes donde estoy'' pregunto curioso.

Pitch le dio una mirada curiosa a Jack sera que el estaba mintiendo para poder escapar de aquí, Pitch negó un poco con la cabeza no caería en un truco barato.

''Señor esta bien?'' pregunto Jack al no obtener respuesta en un rato.

''No caeré en tus engaños Jack '' dijo Pitch con ira, Jack comenzó a temblar al cambio de humor de Pitch.

''No se a que se refiere señor yo no lo conozco'' dijo con miedo Jack mientras seguía temblando.

Pitch miro con asombro como Jack se comporto el estaba temblando y podía oler su miedo enserio el no estaba fingiendo Pitch sonrió ante eso ahora esto se volvería mas divertido no solo rompería al guardián de la diversión si no que también tendría su venganza el sabia que Jack era muy importante para los demás guardianes.

''Vamos a jugar Jack '' dijo Pitch con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a Jack con un látigo de arena.

''N... no... no quiero...'' Jack tartamudo del miedo mientras retrocedía asta topar la pared de la esquina, mientras mas Pitch se acerco a Jack, Jack temblaba mas.

Pitch agarro el brazo de Jack y lo jalo de la seguridad de la esquina y lo tiro en el suelo, Pitch sonrió mientras levantaba el látigo y lo dejaba caer con fuerza sobre Jack varias veces.

''Aaaaahhhhhh! para duele!'' suplico Jack mientras lagrimas bajaban por su mejilla, eso causo que Pitch sonriera mas, le gustaba ver a su enemigo llorando y suplicando en el piso, Pitch comenzó a azotar mas rápido y fuerte a Jack.

''Pa... ra por... fav-or... '' suplico débilmente Jack con voz ronca después de media hora de gritos su voz se oía ronca y le dolía mucho, sintió un liquido pegajoso bajando por su espalda causando que su sudadera se pegara a su cuerpo y doliera mas.

Pitch sonrió al ver al gran Jack Frost salvador del los niños ahora tirado en el piso sangrando casi al borde de la inconsciencia suplicando que lo dejara en paz.

Pitch tomo a Jack por lo cabello causando que Jack viera a Pitch a los ojos.

''Te dejare dormir si me dices: Por favor amo Pitch puedo descansar '' dijo Pitch con una sonrisa.

''P... or fa...vor amo... Pitch... puedo... puedo ... des...cansar... '' dijo Jack mientras veía todo borroso. Pitch soltó los cabellos de Jack causando que la cabeza de Jack chocaba con el piso.

''Ve a dormir'' dijo Pitch con una sonrisa ''que tengas felices pesadillas'' dijo Pitch con dulzura mientras miraba como los ojos de Jack caían en un sueño profundo cubierto de horribles pesadillas.

* * *

''Donde esta'' gruño Norte mientas golpeaba su escritorio estaba muy enojado ya habían pasados dos días desde que Pitch había secuestrado a Jack y no había rastro alguno de Pitch.

''Norte! '' grito Dientes mientras entraba en la oficina de Norte.

''Encontraron algo'' dijo Norte casi desesperado por no saber el paradero de su hijo adoptivo.

''Bunny encontró algo de arena de pesadilla por afueras de Brugger'' dijo Dientes

''Tenemos que encontrar a Jack '' dijo Norte '' no podemos tardar mas, me pregunto que cosas horribles le estaría haciendo Pitch a Jack ahora, tenemos que encontrarlo''

''Norte lo encontraremos '' dijo Dientes para abrazar la espalda de Norte ''Lo encontraremos'' susurro Dientes esperando que su suplicas fueran escuchadas.

* * *

''Maldición '' Bunny maldijo en voz alta mientras seguía corriendo alrededor de Brugger no había mas rastro de pesadilla y si no había rastro de pesadilla no tenia rastro de Pitch.

Bunny estaba muy preocupado por Jack aunque no lo admitiera en voz alta, Bunny aprendió a amar a Jack como un hermano pero últimamente ese sentimiento cambio y ahora miraba a Jack como pareja.

Bunny negó con la cabeza mientras seguía corriendo, al poco tiempo llego al lago de Jack hay se encontró a Arena en medio del lago.

''Encontraste algo'' pregunto Bunny mientras caminaba en dirección a Arena. Arena negó en decepción había recorrido todos los continentes buscando algo una pista algo que los llevara a la ubicación de Jack pero no encontró nada.

''Tranquilo Arena lo encontraremos '' dijo Bunny mientras iniciaba de nuevo su búsqueda.

Todos hablaban con hombre de la luna que los ayudara a encontrar a Jack pero el permaneció en silencio todo el tiempo, todos rezaban en silencio por que Jack volviera a casa.

* * *

**Valkiria: Esto se esta poniendo muy emocionante :)**

**Jack: Quien eres?**

**Valkiria: Hola mini Jack soy Valkiria soy la escritora de la historia.**

**Jack: Si eres la escritora entonces por que me haces cosas malas :'(**

**Pitch: Alguien dijo hacer cosas malas *sonríe malvadamente***

**Jack: Ayúdame es el señor malo *se esconde detrás de mi***

**Valkiria: Pitch deja a mini Jack tranquilo *Pitch se va murmurando algo* ya esta todo bien Jack :), Bueno nos vemos en le próximo capitulo!**


	4. El castigo

Jack se encontraba en una esquina temblando, acabando de despertar de una horrible pesadilla, Jack le dio una mirada a sus manos que aun temblaban del miedo.

Jack oyó la puerta abrirse y tembló al ver a Pitch parado con una sonrisa mientras entraba en la habitación.

''Que fue Jack no estas feliz de ver a tu amo'' dijo Pitch mientras sus sonrisa desaparecía.

Jack comenzó a temblar mas ''Amo.. es...toy feliz... de verlo '' dijo Jack tartamudeando mientras recordaba lo que paso la ultima vez que no saludo a Pitch.

''Eso es muy bueno Jack aprende rápido'' dijo Pitch mientras volvía a sonreír ''Sabes Jack as sido un buen chico hoy a si que te recompensare '' dijo Pitch mientras invocaba dos pesadillas.

''El que amo...'' pregunto con miedo mientras dejaba de temblar un poco.

''Hoy no jugaras conmigo hoy les toca a las pesadillas'' dijo Pitch con una sonrisa mientras comenzaba a salir del cuarto rápidamente cuando el salio pudo oír los gritos de horror de Jack.

Pitch sonrió mientras escuchaba como los gritos de Jack hacían eco por los pasillos, Pitch lo tenia que reconocer Jack era como su pajarito que cantaba para el sus gritos de dolor eran música para sus oídos.

* * *

Jack grito con horror cuando sintió las pesuña de la pesadilla golpear su espalda, Jack trato de contener su grito mientras lagrimas de dolor resbalaban de sus mejillas.

Otra pesadilla agarro uno de los piernas de Jack para comenzar a pisotearla un poco.

''Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh! '' Jack no pudo aguantar mas y comenzó a gritar mas dolía como dolía.

''Aaaahhhhhh!'' otro golpe cayo cuerpo de Jack causando que Jack se estremeciera por tanto dolor.

''Paren... por favor!'' suplico Jack pero las pesadillas seguían llenando el pequeño cuerpo de Jack con mas y mas golpe.

Después de una hora las pesadillas habían causando gran daño en el pequeño cuerpo de Jack después que las pesadillas se cansaron de jugar con Jack, ellos rechinaron un poco para después darle una patada al cuerpo de Jack pero el no causo ruido, de tanto dolor Jack se había desmayado.

Las pesadillas volvieron a rechinar para después salir del cuarto, las pesadillas estaban algo entretenida por volver con su amo que dejaron la puerta entre abierta.

* * *

Jack abrió lentamente los ojos, noto que estaba en el suelo acostado lentamente Jack trato de levantarse pero eso solo causo mas dolor, Jack con mucho esfuerzo logro sentarse.

''Por que...'' dijo Jack mientras lloraba '' Por que me pasa esto a mi...'' dijo Jack mientras lloro por varios minutos, Jack se seco las lagrimas mientras miraba a su alrededor y se sorprendió cuando noto que la puerta estaba entre abierta.

Los ojos de Jack se abrieron por esperanza quizás solo quizás si tenia suerte podría escapar, con esa idea en la cabeza Jack se levanto aun con todo el dolor que sentía y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta cuando Jack la abrió se quedo en shock mientras temblaban.

''Que es esto mi pequeña mascota quiere escapar '' dijo Pitch con tono muy peligroso.

''N...o no es eso '' dijo Jack con mucho terror mientras retrocedía rápidamente Jack tropezó con una de las cadenas que había.

Pitch comenzó a caminar hacia Jack mientras creaba su látigo de arena, Jack comenzó a temblar con desesperación.

''Por favor amo perdóname... '' dijo Jack sumamente aterrado.

''Oh Jack a sido un niño malo muy malo '' dijo Pitch ''A los niños malos hay que darles un castigo '' dijo Pitch con malicia mientras el látigo de arena que tenia comenzaba a aparecer espinas.

'''n...no'' murmuro Jack mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

Pitch levanto el látigo y comenzó a azotar el pequeño cuerpo de Jack muchas veces.

''Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!'' el cuerpo de Jack se estremeció al sentir tanto dolor.

''Los niños malos hay que castigar los! '' grito Pitch mientras azotaba mas fuerte a Jack, Jack simplemente se acurruco como una bola tratando de protegerse pero fue en vano aun dolía mucho y mas con las espinas que hacia que Jack sangrara mas.

Después de una horas Pitch se cansado de azotar a Jack ademas no era divertido para el por que Jack había perdido la voz de tanto gritar.

''A sido mucho castigo por hoy espero que hayas aprendido tu lección'' dijo Pitch mientras agarraba el cabello de Jack haciendo que Jack lo mirara.

''Despídete de tu amo'' dijo Pitch.

''N...o vemos... amo...'' apenas susurro Jack con lo poco de conciencia que le quedaba.

Pitch soltó el cabello de Jack mientras se frotaba las manos un poco para quitar algo de sangre seca del cabello de Jack.

''Por cierto mañana saldré un rato no intentes escapar de nuevo si no quieres otro castigo'' dijo Pitch dando le una mirada rápida al cuerpo de Jack el no estaba seguro si lo había escuchado, Pitch salio dejando la puerta entre abierta para que sus pesadillas mantuvieran un ojo sobre Jack.

* * *

**Valkiria: Algunos se preguntaran si me gusta hacer sufrir a Jack y la respuesta es si :D**

**Mini Jack: Que mala eres te odio eres peor que el señor malo *me saca la lengua y se va corriendo***

**Valkiria: Jack no me odies T.T no es mi culpa ser mala *se pone en una esquina pensando en Jack***

**Mini Jack: Nunca! *infla sus buches de manera super linda :3***

**Valkiria: Jack vuelve te extraño las Fans te extraña todo te extraña T.T**

**Mini Jack: Enserio? ok volveré pero no mas cosas malas para mi, si?**

**Valkiria: Lo que tu digas no haré que Pitch te moleste por 3 capitulo si :D**

**Mini Jack: Uh... ok *suspira, mientras yo lo abrazo tierna mente***

**Valkiria: Bien Jack volverá \*o*/ Bueno nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!**


	5. El escape

Jack estaba acurrucado en una esquina temblando y debajo de el descansaba un charco de sangre seca, Jack estaba mas pálido de lo que estaba antes, debajo de sus ojos tenia manchas negras de no dormir en cuatro día todos sus sueños estaban plagados de horribles pesadillas su sudadera azul cielo ahora estaba de color marrón por toda la sangre seca, su hermoso cabello pálido como la nieve estaba teñido de rojo.

Pequeñas lagrimas salia de sus ojos no sabia que había hecho mal para que el señor lo castigara el siempre le decía que era un niño malo.

'_Tengo que salir de aquí ' _Pensó Jack mientras veía la puerta entre abierta, Jack se levanto y camino un poco hacia la puerta pero sus piernas se pusieron a temblar mientras mas se acercaba aun recordaba el castigo que recibió el día anterior por tratar de escapar.

Jack se trago sus miedo mientras abría la puerta vio un largo pasillo oscuro y vació, Jack tembló un poco mientras comenzaba a caminar lo el pasillo.

Jack iba a voltear por una esquina pero rápidamente retrocedió al ver varias pesadillas _'Tengo que encontrar otro camino' _Pensó mientras miraba un poco a su alrededor Jack rápidamente noto una puerta entre abierta.

Jack hecho un vistazo a las pesadillas que se acercaban a el, preso en el pánico Jack corrió hacia la puerta sin pensarlo dos veces y cerro la puerta para que las pesadillas no entraran.

Las pesadillas se pusieron en la puerta poniendo sus patas tratando de abrir la puerta, Jack ahora si estaba asustado si las pesadillas lo atrapaban tendría un castigo peor por intentar escapar de nuevo, Jack miro con desesperación en la habitación y vio una ventana rota Jack suspiro con alivio mientas se subía en un viejo escritorio para alcanzar la ventana.

Jack abrió la ventana rota y miro para abajo el se puso algo pálido al ver que estaba demasiado alto, detrás de el oyó como la puerta se abrió de golpe, Jack volteo para ver a mas de diez pesadillas entrando a la habitación Jack le dio una mirada rápida a la ventana y corrió a la ventana prefería tirarse desde una gran altura que seguir siento castigado por Pitch.

Jack salto mientras cerraba sus ojos deseando que no doliera tanto cuando cayera. Jack cayo sobre algunos arboles golpeando se asta caer en el suelo.

''Auh dolió mucho '' dijo Jack mientras se agarraba el brazo que le dolía mas.

Jack se levanto pero rápidamente se cayo en el suelo, Jack le dio una mirada a su tobillo que estaba de color morado y algo hinchado, Jack busco a su alrededor pero no encontró nada de utilidad, se volvió a levantar comenzando a caminar usando los arboles a su alrededor como apoyo el sabia que no podía permanecer mucho tiempo hay o el señor malo podría encontrarlo.

Después de dos largas horas caminando el sol ya había salido, Jack estaba muy cansado y la perdida de sangre no ayudaba mucho el siguió caminando asta que encontró un gran lago congelado, Jack camino sobre el hielo con cuidado de no resbalar.

Cuando Jack llego al medio del lago sintió que sus rodillas estaban mas débiles lentamente Jack se desplomo en el hielo, Jack miro a su alrededor mientras vio un chico acercando se, a el Jack pudo escuchar que el chico le decía algo pero Jack no escuchaba.

''A...yu...da'' pudo murmurar débilmente Jack mientras sintió que el chico lo sostenía en sus brazos Jack sintió que todo se estaba poniendo oscuro después no pudo escuchar nada mas.

* * *

Jamie bajo corriendo por las escaleras mientras se ponía su abrigo rápidamente pudo oír la voz de su madre mientras se ponía la botas de nieve.

''Jamie a donde vas tan temprano?'' pregunto su madre desde la cocina.

''Al lago vuelvo en un rato'' dijo Jamie mientras salia de su casa.

Jamie caminaba en dirección hacia el lago congelado con la esperanza de que hubiera rastro del espíritu del invierno, Jamie se estaba acercando al lago y pudo notar alguien o mejor dicho un niño en medio del lago, Jamie pensó que ese niño se parecía un poco a Jack.

Jamie se acerco al niño y pudo notar que el se desplomo en sus piernas mientras respiraba un poco forzado, Jamie se preocupo mientras corría hacia el niño.

''Estas bien?'' grito Jamie mientras se acercaba al niño y lo sostuvo en sus brazos.

''Por favor responde '' dijo casi desesperado Jamie mientras lo sacudía un poco.

''A..yu...da'' Jamie pudo escuchar como el niño dijo eso mientras su ojos se cerraban de nuevo.

''Resiste te pondrás bien '' dijo Jamie mientras ponía al niño en sus espalda para comenzar a caminar rápido para conseguir atención medica al podre niño.

* * *

**Valkiria: Jack pudiste de escapar de las garra de Pitch.**

**Pitch: Espera que? ese mocoso se escapo!**

**Valkiria: Dije mucho me voy D:**

**Pitch: Oh no ahora dime donde esta el mocoso *invoca sus pesadillas***

**Valkiria: No dios es una nueva historia y aun tengo que corre por mi vida D: *corre con Pitch y sus pesadillas persiguiendo la***

**Pitch: Oh no, no te escaparas *invoca mas pesadillas***

**Valkiria: Salven me D: *sigue corriendo* Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo! si Pitch no me atrapa D:**


	6. La ayuda

Jamie corrió por la nieve jadeando un poco a veces odiaba que el lago quedara saliendo del pueblo, Jamie mientras corría pudo sentir algo pegajoso en su espalda Jamie fue asta un árbol cercano y puso a niño inconsciente hay, Jamie miro en sus ropas y pudo notar que la cosa pegajosa que estaba en su espalda era sangre, Jamie se aterro ante eso miro al niño y vio que su sudadera marrón se estaba teñiendo de rojo.

''Aguanta ya casi llegamos '' dijo Jamie para poner rápido al niño en su espalda y correr rápidamente a su casa después de correr unos diez minutos Jamie sonrió con alegría al ver su casa rápidamente Jamie entro a su casa.

''Mama, Mama donde estas necesito tu ayuda!'' grito Jamie, mientras veía como su madre entraba corriendo al cuarto.

''Jamie cariño que pasa estas bien'' dijo muy preocupada su madre.

''Mama necesito ayuda con-'' Jamie fue cortado antes de pudiera terminar.

''Jamie! por que no te quitaste las botas de nieve cuando entrabas '' dijo la madre de Jamie al ver las marca de botas en el piso.

''Pero mama yo- '' dijo Jamie.

''Quítate las botas Jamie y vete a tu cuarto'' ordeno su madre para después ir a la cocina.

Jamie se quedo en shock por un tiempo asta que después llego a una conclusión, Jamie rápidamente subió las escaleras y llego a su cuarto puso al niño delicadamente en la cama para después salir de su cuarto para ir al cuarto mas cercano.

''Sophie necesito tu ayuda '' dijo Jamie mientras tocaba la puerta.

''Que paso Jamie'' dijo Sophie abriendo la puerta pero no obtuvo respuesta ya que Jamie la jalo hacia su cuarto para después cerrar la puerta.

''Jamie que pasa'' pregunto Sophie algo asustada por el comportamiento de Jamie.

''Sophie puedes ver a ese niño en mi cama '' dijo Jamie para después apuntar al niño inconsciente en su cama.

''Quien es el Jamie'' pregunto Sophie para acercarse a la cama para tener una mejor imagen del niño.

''Lo sabia '' murmuro Jamie ''Mama no lo podía ver pero tu y yo podemos '' dijo Jamie sorprendido.

''Que significa Jamie?'' pregunto curioso Sophie.

''El es Jack'' dijo Jamie para darle una mirada al niño.

''Pero como'' dijo perpleja Sophie.

''Pitch...'' susurro Jamie ''Tenemos que llevarlo donde Norte '' dijo para después ir hacia su armario para sacar una bola de cristal Jamie susurro la dirección hacia el polo norte, para después lanzar la mágicamente se abrió un portal donde Jamie había tirado la bola de cristal, Jamie se dirigios a la cama y tomo al niño inconsciente lo mas delicadamente posible para después ir hacia el portal.

''Jamie voy contigo'' dijo Sophie caminando hacia el portal.

''Sophie no puedes'' dijo Jamie para después mirar a su hermana.

''Jamie voy a ayudar a Jack esta vez'' dijo decidida Sophie, Jamie iba a protestar asta que escucho un pequeño gemino de dolor.

''No tenemos tiempo para estar discutiendo vamos ''Dijo Jamie para después correr por el portal con Sophie.

* * *

Norte estaba paseando por su taller tratado de no pensar en Jack pero era en vano aun estaba muy preocupado por el aunque los demás trataron de calmarlo diciéndole que el estaría bien pero aun seguía demasiado preocupado.

''Norte, Norte!'' unos gritos sacaron a Norte de sus pensamientos, Norte fue corriendo a la habitación del mundo y hay vio a Jamie y a Sophie.

''Que pasa'' dijo Norte algo preocupado, Jamie simplemente puso a Jack en sus brazos mientras le daba una mirada de suplica a Norte.

''Norte, es Jack necesita ayuda'' suplico Jamie.

Los ojos de Norte se abrieron en shock ese niño ensangrentado que Jamie tenia en sus brazos era Jack, Norte después de salir del shock grito algunas palabras en ruso dos yetis vinieron rápidamente y se llevaron a Jack a la enfermería.

''Quiero saber que paso, pero cuando vengan los demás guardianes'' dijo Norte accionando una palanca dando le la señal a los demás guardianes.

Después de vente minutos todos los guardianes se encontraban en el cuarto del mundo.

''Es cierto encontraron a Jack'' dijo Dientes con una mezcla de alegría y preocupación.

''Tranquila Dientes '' Bunny trato de calmar a Dientes pero no funcionaba Dientes parecía como una madre preocupada por su hijo, aunque el también estaba preocupado por Jack.

''Okey dígame que paso exactamente '' dijo Norte en tono calmado.

''Yo había salido a dar una vuelta en el lago a ver si encontraba una pista de donde pudiera estar Jack, cuando llegue al lago me encontré a Jack al principio no sabia que era el, Jack se veía muy mal a si que decidí llevarlo a mi casa, cuando llegue a mi casa llame a mi mama para que pudiera ayudarme pero ella lo ignoro por completo después me di cuenta de que ella no podía verlo pero Sophie y yo si hay fue que descubrí que era Jack''

''Espera como que no reconociste que era Jack?'' pregunto Bunny.

''Bueno es que... cuando encontré a Jack el era un niño'' dijo Jamie dejando a Dientes, Arena y Bunny en estado de shock.

* * *

**Valkiria: Que suspenso me pregunto como lo tomaran los demás guardianes el cambio de Jack.**

**Bunny: Jack es un niño O.O**

**Dientes: Seguro se vera adorable :3**

**Valkiria: Si Dientes, Jack se ve sumamente adorable ;3 bueno nos vemos en el próximo capitulo**


	7. Un niño!

La sala se quedo en silencio después de la confección de Jamie lo ultimo que ellos pensaron que podía pasar le a Jack es que se convirtiera en un niño.

''Norte enserio es un niño'' dijo Bunny sin poder creer que el pequeño diablillo del hielo ahora era un niño pequeño ahora.

''Se ve tierno o y sus dientes siguen igual de blancos'' pregunto Diente a Norte y a Jamie con una sonrisa.

Antes de que Norte o Jamie pudieran responder todos escucharon un llanto proveniente de la enfermería los guardianes se pusieron en alerta pensando que era Pitch atacando a Jack y rápidamente corrieron a la enfermería, cuando llegaron Norte fue el primero en entrar rápidamente le dio un vistazo al cuarto y no vio nada mas que a un Jack llorando en la cama.

Los demás guardianes y Jamie como Sophie entraron en la enfermería para ver que Jack aun seguía llorando como si no hubiera un mañana el no paraba de llorar y eso preocupo a todos.

''Jack puedes decirme que pasa si'' dijo Jamie tratando de calmar al pequeño niño y obtener respuesta después de dos horas.

Jack simplemente negó con la cabeza mientras seguía llorando todos suspiraron en derrota habían tratado todo para que Jack hablara con ellos pero era en vano Jack se negaba a decirle que le pasaba.

''Donde esta Bunny'' pregunto Dientes mientras miraba por la habitación sin encontrar a Bunny.

''No se'' respondió Norte mientras que Arena negó con la cabeza.

''Bunny dijo algo sobre que no tenia tiempo para esto y se fue'' dijo Jamie mientras miraba a Sophie que se había dormido a su lado después de una hora.

''Jamie esta tarde sera mejor que te lleve a casa'' dijo Dientes mientras cargaba a Sophie.

''Nos vemos después Norte, Arena '' Jamie se despidió de los dos guardianes mientras se retiraba de la enfermería con Dientes y una dormida Sophie.

Arena estaba pensando en algo que pudiera servil para calmar a Jack y se puso a pensar una vez Jack le dijo que le encantaban los conejos pero que no se lo dijera a Bunny, La sonrisa de Arena creció mientras comenzó a crear un pequeño conejo hecho de arena que comenzó a saltar en dirección a Jack.

Jack miro al conejo con curiosidad mientras vio como el pequeño conejo comenzó a saltar un poco dando le una linda mirada, Jack sonrió con alegría mientras miraba el conejo y extendía sus manos para alcanzarlo.

Norte comenzó a acariciar su barba mientras comenzaba a ideal un plan que involucraba a Bunny y un secuestro por yetis.

* * *

Bunny se encontraba en su madriguera pintando huevos de pascua después de abandonar a los demás no tenia tiempo para ayudar a Jack en otro de sus problemas la pascua casi se acercaba y tenia que pintar.

Las orejas de Bunny se levantaron mientras olfateo un poco el aire su cabeza se inclino un poco ''yetis '' dijo Bunny antes de sentir un como un saco segaba su vista.

''Suerte me! '' protesto rápidamente Bunny tratando de escapar del saco, los yetis sacaron una bola de cristal para después arrojarla para que se abriera un portal subo al polo norte los yetis arrojaron a Bunny por el porta como si fuera un saco de papas para después ir ellos al portar.

* * *

**Bunny: Me acaban de secuestrar!**

**Valkiria: Admítelo fue divertido :D**

**Bunny: Para ti nada mas! *me gruñe***

**Valkiria: Cierto, cierto :D**

**Bunny: Me vengare ****después**

**Valkiria: Si que te quejas a Jack lo secuestraron y el no dijo casi nada XP**

**Bunny: Es diferente!**

**Valkiria: Conejo llorón XP, bueno nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!**


	8. Necesita cuidado

''Norte, por que el secuestro! '' dijo con voz muy enojada Bunny mientras salia del saco.

''Mi buen amigo Bunny necesitamos tu ayuda es que Jack-'' Norte no pudo terminar su oración por que fue interrumpido.

''Jack sabia que ese mocoso estaba detrás de esto'' dijo enojado Bunny

''Bunny no entiende Jack fue atacado y no sabemos cuando Pitch pueda volver a atacar '' dijo Norte tratando de razonar con Bunny.

''Pero por que tengo yo que estar aquí pascuas es en unos días'' dijo Bunny.

Arena comenzó a crear una imagen de Jack triste después un conejo se le acerco y Jack comenzó a sonreír y abrazarlo.

''A si que me trajeron a qui por que el pequeño mocoso le gustan los conejos'' dijo con voz enojada.

''Vamos Bunny necesitamos saber que le paso a Jack '' dijo Dientes dando le una mirada de suplica.

Bunny suspiro en derrota sabiendo que si no les ayudaba no podía seguir trabajando en pascuas en paz ''Donde esta el mocoso''

Los demás guardianes sonrieron al saber que convencieron a Bunny de hablar con Jack, ellos caminaron hacia la enfermería, Bunny abrió la puerta y pudo ver a un Jack jugando con un conejo hecho de arena dorada.

''Hola '' dijo Bunny mientras entraba en la habitación, Jack le dio una mirada a Bunny y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar con inocencia cuando vio al gran conejo frente a el.

''Conejo'' dijo Jack con alegría mientras se paraba de la cama y corría hacia Bunny para abrazar sus piernas.

Cuando Bunny vio lo tierno que se veía Jack no pudo evitar cambiar su humor ''Hola pequeño '' dijo con ternura Bunny mientras levantaba a Jack para ponerlo en la cama, Los demás guardianes entraron silenciosamente en la habitación.

''Uh... Jack por que tienes tu sudadera de color marrón '' pregunto Dientes.

Jack le dio una mirada a su sudadera pero no entendió la pregunta de el hada ''No se '' dijo inocentemente.

Bunny le dio una mirada a Norte preguntando por que la sudadera marrón pero Norte dijo que no sabia.

''No sabemos el no quiere que nadie lo revise '' dijo Norte.

''Muy bien'' dijo Bunny mientras se acercaba a Jack ''Jack puedo ver que hay debajo de tu sudadera '' pregunto.

Jack asintió mientras vio como Bunny comenzaba a quitarle la sudadera cuando la sudadera fue removida todas las miradas estaban en shock el pequeño cuerpo de Jack estaba cubierto de hematomas, cortadas, marcas de látigo, quemaduras y otras cosas.

Dientes tubo que ahogar su sollozo al ver el cuerpo lleno de hematomas de Jack, Norte murmuro algunas maldiciones en ruso, Arena le daba una mirada triste a Jack, algo dentro de Bunny creció era pura ira a quien hubiera hecho daño a su Jack.

Jack inclino la cabeza un poco mientras miraba a las personas delante el de ellos tenían una cara de dolor ''Lo siento'' dijo Jack mientras comenzaba a llorar.

Todos miraron a Jack quien comenzó a llorar ''oh cariño no hay nada de que disculparse '' dijo con cariño Dientes mientras abrazaba a Jack.

''Dientes tiene razón Jack no hay por que llorar'' dijo Norte dando le una sonrisa, Arena comenzó a crear una cara triste para después cambiarla por una sonriente.

''Cierto compañero no hay por que llorar sonríe te vez mejor a si'' dijo con voz suave Bunny mientras borraba las lagrimas de Jack y le daba una sonrisa, Jack al ver a todos felices y sonriendo sonrió con mucha alegría.

''Jack que te parece si nos damos un baño '' propuso Dientes mientras se llevaba a Jack a tomar un baño para quitar la sangre seca.

Después de que Dientes y Jack abandonar la habitación las sonrisas se desvanecieron rápidamente.

''Pitch pagara por lo que le hizo a mi hijo'' dijo con pura ira Norte mientras golpeaba una mesa cerca de el.

Arena comenzó a dibujar a Pitch y después a Jack.

''Pitch sera historia cuando lo volvamos a ver '' dijo Bunny mientras apretaba sus puños.

''Pitch pagara por todo lo que le hizo a Jack '' propuso Norte mientras que Arena y Bunny asentían.

''Conejito'' dijo Jack mientras entraba en la habitación su cabello era de nuevo blanco como la nieve y llevaba una sudadera color azul.

Bunny sonrió con cariño a Jack mientras cargaba a Jack, Jack abrazo el pecho de Bunny con mucho cariño los demás guardianes miraban la tierna escena con una sonrisa.

''Jack debes tener hambre que tal si comemos galletas '' propuso Norte con una sonrisa.

Jack sonrió mientras salia de la habitación con Bunny rumbo a la cocina ''No puede comer dulce piensa en sus dientes '' dijo Dientes para salir rumbo a la cocina con Norte y Arena siguiendo la.

Después de un divertido almuerzo de galletas y leche, Jack estaba dormido en el regazo de Bunny y Bunny también durmiendo, Dientes sonrió con cariño mientras cogía una manta y arropaba a Jack y Bunny, mientras que Norte le tomaba una fotografía a ese lindo momento y Arena le daba dulces sueños a ambos.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la guarida del rey de las pesadillas se encontraba Pitch con el ceño fruncido mientras caminaba un poco.

''Me fui una hora y ustedes dejan que se escape!'' grito Pitch a sus pesadillas quienes rápidamente huían.

Una pesadilla se acerco a Pitch y le decía algo ''Que los guardianes lo encontraron!'' grito con enojo Pitch

Pitch comenzó a pensar ''uh... tal vez no sea malo que ellos tengan al mocoso '' dijo con diversión, mientras se sentaba en su trono.

''Al final un gran poder no puede ser manejado por un niño'' dijo mientras comenzaba a crear una una imagen de Jack en su mano ''Y los accidentes pasan'' dijo con malicia para después aplastar la imagen de Jack con su mano.

* * *

**Valkiria: Jack ahora esta con los guardianes pero estará a salvo con ellos**

**Pitch: No por mucho tiempo *sonríe malvadamente***

**Bunny: No dejare que nada malo le pase a Jack *le gruñe a Pitch***

**Pitch: Quieres apostar conejo *invoca sus pesadillas***

**Valkiria: Ok no quiero estar en medio de esta pelea me voy D: *huye mientras puede* Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!**


	9. Un día de diversión

Bunny abrió lentamente sus ojos mientras comenzaba a sentir algo acostado en su regazo, cuando Bunny bajo la vista vio a Jack sentado en su regazo mientras que su cabeza estaba apoyada del pecho de Bunny, Bunny sonrió con cariño a Jack quien estaba lindamente dormido.

''Buenos días Bunny'' susurro Dientes mientras se acercaba a Bunny ''Se quedaron dormido después de las galletas''

''Ya veo '' Bunny sonrió mientras miraba a Jack dormí pacíficamente el podre estaba agotado después de comer algo se durmió rápidamente nadie lo podía culpar estuvo cuatro días encerrado con Pitch aunque hayan sido solos cuatro días Pitch debió hacerles cosas horribles a Jack en ese tiempo. Bunny salio de sus pensamientos al sentir como Jack se movía un poco.

''Uh...'' Jack abrió los ojos pero rápidamente los cerro por la claridad del cuarto después de que sus ojos se acostumbraran un poco Jack bostezo lindamente mientras se estrujaba los ojos.

''Buenos días cariño'' dijo dulcemente Dientes.

''Buenos días mama'' Murmuro Jack para después volver a bostezar.

Los ojos de Dientes se abrieron por la impresiono ante los que dijo Jack nadie antes la había llamado mama, aunque ella tenia a sus mini hadas ellas nunca la llamaban mama o esas cosas por el estilo, pero aun a si a Dientes le gusto el sonido de esa palabra.

''Vamos a bañarnos dormilón para después desayunar'' dijo Dientes para después cargar a Jack y dirigirse al baño.

Bunny se levanto del sofá para después estirarse un poco para después salir de la habitación rumbo al cuarto del mundo allí se encontró a Arena y Norte preparando el desayuno.

''Buenos días Bunny dormiste bien'' dijo Norte mientras le entregaba un plato con panqueques.

''Si dormí bien, gracias Arena'' agradeció Bunny por el buen sueño, Arena sonrió para después sentarse en una silla.

Una risa lleno al cuarto cuando Jack entro con Dientes cargándolo, Dientes sentó a Jack en una silla cerca de ella.

''Alguien amaneció de buenas '' dijo Norte mientras servia los panqueques de Jack, Jack sonrió en agradecimiento mientras le daba el primer bocado.

Todos disfrutaron sus desayuno tranquilamente Jack y los demás guardianes reían de los chiste que hacia Norte mientras terminaban su desayuno.

''Estoy aburrido'' dijo Jack mientras miraba a los demás guardianes ellos intercambiaron miradas pensando cual seria la mejor manera de entretener a Jack.

''Ya se Jack ven conmigo '' dijo Norte para después salir al cuarto del mundo acompañado de Jack y los demás guardianes Norte hablo con algunos yetis quienes al poco tiempo trajeron montones de juegos para Jack, Los ojos de Jack se abrieron con asombro mientras jugaba con algunos juguetes mientras en su cara adornaba una sonrisa.

Todos los guardianes miraban a Jack con una sonrisa en sus rostros devolver le la sonrisa a un niño nunca se había sentido tan bien.

''Saben el me llamo mama hoy'' dijo Dientes muy feliz.

Norte y Arena estaban sorprendido por la confección de Dientes pero al mismo tiempo feliz si Jack había llamado a Dientes mama significa que confiaba mucho en ella.

Después de unas horas de mucho juego para Jack el estaba de nuevo aburrido.

''De nuevo aburrido compañero '' dijo Bunny mientras se acercaba a Jack.

''Ya jugué con todos los juegos'' dijo Jack mientras suspiraba un poco ''Quieres jugar conmigo?'' dijo emocionado Jack.

''Claro que quieres jugar?'' pregunto Bunny.

Jack estaba indeciso y estaba mirando a su alrededor asta que vio la ventana y vio la nieve caer ligeramente Jack sonrió al tener una idea ''juguemos en la nieve'' dijo feliz.

Bunny sonrió sabiendo que no importara la edad que tenia Jack su amor por la nieve seguía intacto ''Vamos compañero'' Jack no espero a que se lo dijeran dos veces para correr hacia la puerta.

Cuando Jack salio rápidamente corrió hacia la nieve riendo con una gran sonrisa mientras caía en la nieve para hacer un ángel de nieve.

''Que frió '' dijo Bunny cuando sus patas hicieron contacto con la fría nieve pero valió la pena para Bunny al ver la alegría en la cara de Jack, Bunny sintió como algo frió choco con su cara uso su pata para quitarse algo de nieve y le dirigió una mirada a Jack quien tenia una bola de nieve en la mano y una gran sonrisa en la cara.

''Ven acá pequeño mocoso'' dijo Bunny mientras cogía nieve para después arrojarla a Jack, después de un tiempo una gran batalla de nieves se libro entre ellos dos.

''Chicos que estan-'' Dientes no pudo continuar por que una bola de nieves llego a su cara.

Norte estaba riendo al ver la cara de Dientes, Dientes sonrió malvadamente mientras arrojaba una bola de nieves a Norte.

''Esto es guerra '' dijo en voz alta Norte mientras comenzaba a tirar bolas de nieve Arena no se quedo atrás y comenzó a arrojando bolas de nieves con una sonrisa todos sonreían mientras tiraba nieve a cada uno.

Después de unas horas todos estaban agotados tratando de recuperar el aliento.

''Vamos a entrar esta haciendo frió'' propuso Dientes todos asintieron mientras entraban.

Todos estaban sentados cerca de la chimenea con tazas con chocolate tibio a mano tratando de calentar sus cuerpos.

''Awww que lindo Norte trae la cámara'' dijo Dientes mientras miraba a Jack dormido en el sofá tranquilamente. Norte salio del cuarto para después volver rápidamente con una cámara para tirarle una foto a Jack.

''Lo llevare a su cuarto'' dijo Bunny mientras cargaba delicadamente a Jack para después ir hacia las habitaciones, Bunny abrió la puerta con cuidado de no despertar a Jack cuando entro a la habitación puso a Jack en la cama, cuando Bunny se iba a ir sintió que algo agarraba su pelaje.

Bunny volteo para ver a Jack quien tenia los ojos abierto viendo lo ''Pensé que estabas dormido'' dijo Bunny mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

''Gracias conejito te amo'' murmuro Jack para después terminar dormido.

Los ojos de Bunny se abrieron en shock, Jack le había dicho que lo ama '_No, no debe ser como pareja quizás quiso decir como hermanos o amigos'_ pensó Bunny mientras veía a Jack '_Oh tal vez...'_ Bunny salio de la habitación con su cabeza llena de preguntas esa noche definitivamente no pudo dormir sin pensar en lo que dijo Jack.

* * *

Mientras tanto en las profundidades de la guarida de Pitch el se encontraba sentado en su trono con una sonrisa siniestras mientras contaba los días faltantes para que su plan se pusieran en acción.

''Disfrútenlo mientras puedan guardianes muy pronto se arrepentirán de lo que me ah hecho y ese mocoso sera la causa de todo su fin'' dijo siniestramente mientras sonreía.

* * *

**Valkiria: Chan! chan! chan! Pitch tiene un plan malvado.**

**Pitch: Esta vez no fallare *sonríe malvadamente***

**Mini Jack: El hombre malo volvió *se esconde detrás de mi***

**Bunny: Aléjate de Jack! *le gruñe a Pitch***

**Pitch: veamos cuanto tiempo piensas proteger a Jack después de mi plan.**

**Valkiria: Mini Jack que te parece si huimos antes de que comiencen a pelear.  
**

**Mini Jack: Buena idea vayamos animo Bunny!**

**Valkiria: Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo! *se va con mini Jack***


	10. Pitch ataca

Y los días pasaron Jack se fue divertido mucho con todos los guardianes poco a poco fue olvidando los horribles días que paso con Pitch.

''Conejo'' dijo Jack mientras corría por las habitaciones tratando de encontrar a Bunny.

''Jack que estas buscando '' dijo Dientes mientras se acerco a Jack.

''Conejo!'' dijo para después mirar a Dientes.

''Oh cariño Bunny no se encuentra aquí '' dijo dulcemente Dientes.

''Donde esta?'' pregunto.

''El esta en el Warren preparándose para la pascuas que es en unos días'' dijo Dientes.

Jack tenia una mirada triste al saber que Bunny no estaba el no sabia por que pero el se sentía muy feliz cuando Bunny estaba a su lado.

''No pongas esa cara triste si quieres vamos a darle una visita '' dijo Dientes para después cargar a Jack quien sonrió feliz mente al saber que vería a Bunny de nuevo.

* * *

Cuando Dientes y Jack llegaron al Warren los ojos de Jack se abrieron el asombro todo estaba verde había pasto por donde quiera que miraras, muchas plantas, flores y esculturas gigantes de huevos de pascua.

''Guau'' pudo decir Jack después de salir de su asombro.

''veo que te guste'' dijo dientes con una sonrisa.

''Si es muy lindo '' dijo Jack con voz alegre y una gran sonrisa animada su rostro..

Jack y Dientes caminaron un poco por la madriguera, mientras que Dientes miraba a su alrededor buscando a Bunny, Jack miraba las lindas flores que habían por todo el lugar ''Mira Jack es Bunny'' dijo mientras señalaba a Bunny a lo lejos.

''Bunny!'' grito Jack con alegría mientras corría hacia Bunny para darle un gran abrazo.

''Que sorpresa compañero '' dijo Bunny mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a Jack.

''El quería verte a si que lo traje para que juegue un rato'' dijo Dientes.

''Gracias mama'' dijo Jack lindamente.

''Denada cariño, bueno lo paso a buscar a las siete cuídense '' dijo Dientes mientras volaba.

''Quieres pintar huevos de pascuas conmigo '' dijo Bunny.

''Si!'' respondió animada mente Jack mientras cogía un pincel y un huevo para después comenzar a pintar.

Después de unas horas de pintar y pintar Bunny le hecho un vistazo al huevo que estaba pintando Jack pudo ver que estaba completamente pintado de azul claro y tenia copos de nieve pintados los copos de nieve no eran perfectos pero eran lindo.

''Como me salio'' dijo Jack mientras se lo enseñaba a Bunny con una sonrisa.

''Esta muy lindo compañero '' dijo Bunny para después acariciar la cabeza de Jack.

Bunny le dio una mirada al cielo y pudo ver que ya el sol se estaba escondiendo dando un leve suspiro supo que se había retrasado como pascuas se acercaba a Bunny le gustaba buscar en la superficie lugares donde escondería los huevos.

''Jack me tengo que ir pero volveré pronto mientras tanto sigue pintando si '' dijo Bunny.

''Cuando vuelvas te pintare uno especial '' dijo con una sonrisa Jack mientras tomaba un huevo de pascua y comenzaba a pintar.

Bunny sonrió con cariño para luego golpear el suelo con su pata dos veces haciendo que apreciara uno de sus túneles mágicos le dio una ultima mirada a Jack para después lanzarse.

* * *

Pitch se encontraba sentado en su trono mientras una acariciaba a una de sus pesadillas y sonrisa malvada adornaba su rostro mientras miraba como Bunny dejaba solo a Jack.

''Oh no conejo no sabes que nunca se deja solo a los niños en la oscuridad después viene el coco y cosas malas puede pasar '' dijo con una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro.

* * *

Jack acababa de pintar su huevo de pascua para dáselo a Bunny, Jack sonrió ligeramente mientras lo miraba en el tenia la imagen de Jack y Bunny juntos sonriendo con barios corazón sitos alrededor de ellos. Jack miro el cielo que ahora estaba cubierto de estrellas pero el no tenia miedo el sabia que Bunny volvería pronto.

Jack pudo escuchar pasos detrás de el ''Bunny mira lo que te hice'' dijo Jack con una sonrisa mientras voltea pero su sonrisa murió al ver a la persona que estaba cerca de el no era Bunny era el hombre malvado.

''Que pasa con esa cara Jack no estas feliz de verme ''dijo con voz dolida Pitch mientras caminaba hacia Jack.

Pitch miro el huevo de pascuas que Jack tenia en su mano y lo tomo ''Que tierno'' dijo casi con ternura para después aplastarlo, Jack vio como el regalo de Bunny era destruido delante de el, Jack no noto como del cielo comenzó a nevar.

Jack estaba en shock mientras su pequeño cuerpo comenzaba a temblar este hombre que le había causado tanto dolor en poco tiempo estaba delante de el _'Bunny vuelve pronto'_pensó Jack mientras miraba como Pitch se acercaba a el.

''Veamos Jack que te parece si recordamos viejos tiempos '' dijo Pitch mientras formaba un látigo de arena.

''N...no por... favor'' dijo Jack mientras retrocedía temblando un poco mientras su mente se inundaba de los recuerdos de los castigos que recibió.

La nieve ahora ya no caía ligeramente ahora se había trasformado en una gran tormenta de nieves ráfagas de nieve acompañado con el viento volaban causando un huracán, en poco tiempo el Warren estaba inundado con nieve.

Pitch sonrió al ver a Jack en medio de la tormenta temblando mientras lagrimas corrían por sus ojos, ya sabia como activar los poderes de Jack mientras el estaba en esa forma y el miedo le ayudaría.

''Me saludas al conejo'' dijo con una sonrisa antes de desaparecer en las sombras y dejar a Jack en medio del caós.

* * *

**Valkiria: Pitch a hecho su primera movida.**

**Jack: Bunny vuelve pronto.**

**Pitch: Estoy ansioso por que se cumpla la segunda fase de mi plan.**

**Valkiria: Esto esta interesante :D bueno nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!**


	11. La consecuencia

Bunny estaba caminando mirando a su alrededor donde podría esconder los huevos de pascuas cuando acabo de mirar por todo el lugar miro al cielo ahora cubierto de estrellas.

''Se me hizo tarde '' dijo Bunny para después abrir unos de sus tenerles mágicos y lanzarse en dirección al Warrer.

Lo primero que vio fue nieve montones y montones de nieve cubriendo sus precioso warrer mirara a donde mirara todo estaba cubierto de nieve o congelado Bunny corrió buscando a Jack con algo de ira en los ojos. Bunny olfateo el aire asta captar el aroma de Jack y lo siguió cuando Bunny llego pudo ver a Jack en medio de mucha nieve.

''Que hiciste!'' grito Bunny mientras caminaba hacia Jack.

''Bunny yo-'' Jack no pudo continuar por que fue interrumpido por Bunny.

''Te dije que volvería pronto y que siguieras pintando y tu entierras mi casa en nieve'' dijo con enojo Bunny.

''No es mi culpa yo-'' pero nuevamente Jack fue interrumpido.

''Que no es tu culpa claro que no es tu culpa es mi culpa por pensar en un segundo que habías cambiado hubiera sido mejor que te quedaras con Pitch en vez de venir y arruinar todo eres un niño malo!'' dijo con ira Bunny.

_'Eres un niño malo, los niños malo merecen un castigo ' _Esas palabras hicieron que Jack temblara recordando lo que decía Pitch a la hora de golpearlo.

Rápidamente Bunny se arrepintió de decir esas palabras cuando vio a Jack que estaba temblando y el miedo se reflejaba en su cara, rápidamente cuando la ira dejo a Bunny se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho.

''Jack yo-'' Bunny no pudo continuar por que vio a Jack correr rumbo hacia los túneles rápidamente Bunny corrió persiguiendo a Jack pero la nieve le hacia difícil moverse y cuando llego a los túneles no había rastro de Jack algo llamo la atención de Bunny en el suelo habían pequeños fragmentos de hielo cuando Bunny los recogió que tenia una mejor imagen de eso fragmento se dio cuenta de que no era pequeños fragmentos de hielo si no eran las lagrimas congeladas de Jack.

''Oh Jack que eh hecho'' dijo Bunny mientras miraba las lagrimas congeladas de Jack.

* * *

Jack estaba corriendo por un bosque cubierto de nieve con lagrimas corriendo de sus mejillas era un mal niño Bunny no lo quería, Jack no sabia por que pero ese pensamiento le rompió el corazón Jack después de un tiempo llego a un gran lago congelado.

Jack camino hacia el lago y sintió como el viento acariciaba su cabezo como si intentara de animarlo, Jack sonrió un poco y comenzó a quitarse las lagrimas aun era de noche y Jack no sabia a donde ir el miro hacia el cielo y pudo ver la luna se veía tan grande y bonita.

Jack noto como la luna pareció brillar con mas intensidad el sonrió mientras miraba la luna y algo saco a Jack de sus pensamientos.

''Jack...?'' Jack volteo y pudo ver a Jamie caminando hacia Jack ''Que haces aquí tan tarde'' dijo Jamie cuando llego delante de Jack.

''Yo...'' Jack miro al suelo no quería contarle a Jamie lo que ocurrió con Bunny.

Jamie miro a Jack y supo que el no quería hablar de eso ''Vamos a casa Jack esta haciendo frió'' dijo con una sonrisa mientras envolvía sus brazos tratando de entrar en calor.

''Si!'' dijo Jack mientras tomaba la mano de Jamie y ambos caminaban en dirección a la casa de Jamie.

* * *

Cuando Jack y Jamie llegaron ambos estaban en al habitación de Jamie.

''Toma'' dijo Jamie mientras le entregaba a Jack en bazo de chocolate caliente Jack lo tomo y le dio una sonrisa a Jamie mientras le daba un trago al chocolate.

''Quieres ver una película'' pregunto Jamie con una sonrisa mientras buscaba una película que a Sophie le encantaba era la bella durmiente.

Ambos estaba viendo la película acurrucado en la cama cuando la película acabo Jack estaba algo dormido ''Jamie?''

''Si Jack''

''El beso de amor funciona para romper hechizos '' pregunto Jack.

''Supongo que si porque preguntas''

''Me dijeron que yo antes era mas grande pero que me trasformaron y me pusieron mas pequeño entonces fue un hechizo'' dijo inocentemente Jack.

''Bueno si fue un hechizo que te lanzo el malvado Pitch'' dijo Jamie para luego comenzar a hacerle cosquillas a Jack.

''Jajaja entonces un beso funcionara para romperlo'' dijo Jack.

''Eso creo tienes a alguien en mente''

Jack miro al suelo mientras un lindo sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas ''Bunny...'' susurro en voz baja pero aun así Jamie lo escucho.

''Ya veo te gusta Bunny pero por que no le dices''

''Es que...'' al final Jack termino contándole lo que paso en el warrer.

''Ya veo''

''Bunny no me quiere'' dijo Jack mientras algunas lagrimas se les escapaban.

''Jack mi mama me dijo que si el amor es muy fuerte lo puede todo'' dijo Jamie con una sonrisa mientras le quitaba las lagrimas a Jack.

''Gracias '' dijo Jack para después abrazar a Jamie.

''Parezco tu hermano mayor ahora'' dijo Jamie mientras le de volvía el abrazo a Jack.

''Gracias hermanito'' murmuro Jack mientras lentamente se estaba quedando dormido.

Jamie sonrió con cariño al ver como Jack se estaba durmiendo en su brazos y lo acostó delicadamente en la cama el se levanto de la cama apago la televisión y luego apago la luz para después acostarse al lado de Jack, poco tiempo Jamie se unió a Jack en el reino de los sueños mientas por la ventana entraba arena dorada dándole buenos sueños a ambos.

* * *

Mientras tanto Bunny se encontraba corriendo por uno de sus túneles mientras pensaba hacia donde se abra dirigido Jack, busco en la casa de Norte si que el se enterara, donde Dientes pero nada, le dio una visita a Arena pero el no sabia nada.

Ahora Bunny estaba preocupado que pasa si Jack estaba en peligro o si Pitch lo encontró un escalofrió paso por sus espalda al recordar todos los golpes y hematomas que tenia Jack cuando lo encontraron.

''Y yo le dije que es mejor que se quedara con Pitch'' dijo en voz baja Bunny sintiéndose mal dejo que la ira lo segara y le grito a Jack.

Bunny sacudió la cabeza tratando de sacar esos pensamientos no era el momento de lamentarse ahora tenia que encontrar a Jack un pensamiento llego a la mente de Bunny.

''Jamie'' dijo Bunny en voz alta no había ido a revisar en la casa de Jamie, Bunny corrió en dirección a la casa de Jamie deseando que Jack estuviera hay y si estaba que lo perdonara.


	12. El inicio del fin

Cuando la mañana llego Jamie fue el primero en despertar el bostezo mientras se sentaba en la cama se estrujo un poco los ojos y miro a su lado y pudo ver a Jack acurrucado a su lado Jamie sonrió al ver a Jack así, Jack se veía tan lindo durmiendo así.

Jamie se levanto con cuidado de la cama para no despertar a Jack, fue al baño se ducho y se cambio cuando salio del baño pudo ver que Jack aun permanecía dormido pensó que lo mejor era dejarlo dormí a si que salio del cuarto bajo las escaleras rumbo a la cocina para desayunar.

Jamie se encontraba solo con Jack en la casa ya que su madre y Sophie salieron a hacer compras, Jamie salio de sus pensamientos cuando vio a Jack bajar las escaleras.

''Buenos días'' dijo Jamie.

''Buenos días'' dijo Jack medio dormido.

''Vamos a desayunar '' dijo Jamie para después entregarle un plato con cereal y leche.

El desayuno paso tranquilo después de desayunar Jamie y Jack subieron a la habitación y se pusieron a hablar un poco, después de un rato hablando Jack tenia una sonrisa en su cara mientras miraba afuera.

''Que pasa Jack?'' pregunto Jamie curioso mientras miraba a Jack sonreír.

''Nieve Jamie juguemos '' dijo con una sonrisa Jack.

Jamie suspiro un poco y después sonrió se acerco al almario y busco un abrigo y se lo puso Jack sonrió cuando vio que Jamie termino de ponerse el abrigo y ambos salieron de la habitación corrieron bajaron rápidamente las escaleras y salieron de la casa y comenzaron a jugar hicieron muñecos de nieve, ángeles de nieve y claro una pelea de bolas de nieve.

Después de la pelea con nieve Jamie se encontraba en el suelo jadeando un poco ''Como es posible que me puedas ganar aun en ese estado'' dijo Jamie. Jack simplemente sonrió mientras miraba a Jamie.

''Jack!'' Tanto Jamie y Jack se sorprendieron cuando vieron a Bunny correr hacia ellos Jack se oculto detrás de Jamie para que Bunny no lo viera.

''Hola Bunny'' saludo Jamie mientras miraba un poco detrás de el y pudo ver a Jack algo desanimado.

'''Hola Jamie necesito hablar con Jack'' dijo rápidamente Bunny.

Jack agarro el abrigo de Jamie un poco el no quería hablar con Bunny y que le dijera que lo odia ''Dame un minuto'' dijo Jamie mientras se volteaba y miraba a Jack.

''Jack esta todo bien Bunny solo quiere hablar contigo '' dijo tranquilamente. Jack lo pensó un poco y asintió débilmente ''Ok si me necesitas solo grita'' dijo Jamie para después irse dejando solos a Jack.

Todo permaneció en un silencio incomodo ninguno sabia si empezar primero ''Mira Jack yo lo siento'' dijo Bunny rompiendo el silencio ''Fui un tonto al haberte gritado deje que mi ira me segara lo siento mucho Jack '' dijo Bunny mientras sus orejas se bajaba.

Jack lo miro algo sorprendido este no era el mismo Bunny que le había gritado hace algunas horas este era el Bunny cariñoso y amable que el tanto quería Jack sonrió con cariño para luego abrazar a Bunny, Bunny se sorprendió un poco cuando Jack lo abrazo pero rápidamente correspondió el abraza.

''Claro que te perdono Bunny te amo mucho para no perdonarte '' dijo Jack después de acabar el abrazo.

''Jack tu me amas, amas'' pregunto Bunny.

''Te amo mucho Bunny'' dijo Jack con una sonrisa.

Todo parecía detenerse a su alrededor Jack se fue acercando lentamente hacia Bunny mientras cerraba los ojos, Bunny supo rápidamente que Jack quería un beso una parte de el quería besarle ya que en secreto siempre guardo sentimientos por Jack pero otra parte le decía que no era correcto Jack en su estado actual quizás aya confundido sus sentimientos por Bunny y no lo amaba Bunny no sabia que hacer y si la conciencia no tiene la razón utiliza el corazón Bunny cerro los ojos mientras se acercaba a Jack ambos estaban tan cerca que podían sentir el aliento del otro.

''Conejo!'' dijo alguien para después lanzase hacia Bunny, Jack abrió los ojos y pudo ver a Bunny con una mirada de sorpresa mientras una niña lo abrazaba.

''Sophie te dije que no hayas '' dijo Jamie mientras corría hacia ellos.

''Lo siento'' dijo en voz baja Sophie mientras terminaba de abrazar a Bunny.

Jack tenia una cara de decepción enserio quería besar a Bunny, Bunny miro a Jack y pudo ver que estaba decepcionado Bunny se acerco a el.

''Tranquilo compañero tendrás tu beso después '' dijo con voz suave para luego acariciarle la cabeza, Jack sonrió con alegría.

''Juguemos'' dijo Jack mientras tomaba una bola de nieve y comenzaba a lanzar la a Jamie, Jamie sonrió y le lanzo una a Bunny y Bunny a Sophie.

Todos se encontraban felices lanzando bolas de nieve Jamie le iba a lanzar a Jack una pero rápidamente sus ganas se fueron cuando vio a Jack mas pálido, temblando y mirando hacia los arboles.

''Jack que pasa'' dijo Jamie mientras caminaba hacia Jack, Bunny y Sophie oyeron a Jamie llamar a Jack y caminar hacia el cuando Bunny vio en la misma dirección que ya estaba mirando rápidamente gruño y lanzo un boomerang en esa dirección.

''Pitch!'' dijo en voz alta Bunny rápidamente todos escucharon una risa y vieron como Pitch salia de los arboles.

''Me sorprende que me ayas notado Bunny'' dijo con una sonrisa.

''Que haces aquí'' dijo Bunny mientras se ponía en pose listo para lanzar otro boomerang.

''Me aburrí, nada interesante pasaba a si que decidí llevarme a mi juguete '' dijo con una sonrisa siniestra mientas miraba a Jack.

''Ja como si te fuera a entregar a Jack'' dijo Bunny para luego lanzar otro boomerang que Pitch rápidamente esquivo.

''Esperaba que me lo entregaras tranquilamente bueno creo que no tengo otra opción '' dijo Pitch mientras invocaba a sus pesadillas, Bunny comenzó a luchar con las pesadillas mientras que Jack, Jamie y Sophie estaba algo alejados mirando como Bunny luchaba.

Jack miro como una pesadilla se acercaba a Jamie rápidamente ''Jamie!'' dijo Jack en voz alta para luego arrempujar lo, dejando que la pesadilla se subieran en sima de Jack para luego tumbarlo en el suelo, La pesadilla rápidamente se trasformo en arena negra mientras comenzaba a en volver a Jack.

''Jack!'' grito Jamie mientras trataba de ayudar a Jack a salir de la arena negra pero era muy fuerte, después de un tiempo la arena comienzo a disiparse y no había astro alguno de Jack.

''Bunny!, Jack no esta!'' grito Jamie.

Bunny miro a Pitch que tenia una sonrisa mientras algo de arena negra comenzaba a salir del suelo asta revelar a un Jack muy asustado.

''Gracias por cuidar de mi juguete mientras yo no estaba'' Dijo Pitch con una sonrisa sádica en su rostro ''Pero ahora lo cuidare yo, tendremos mucha diversión no Jack'' dijo Pitch para luego desaparecer con Jack.

''Maldición!'' dijo en voz alta Bunny mientras apretaba sus puños Pitch se había llevado a Jack tenia que contactar con los guardianes lo mas pronto posible Bunny le dio una mirada a Jamie y Sophie no podía dejarlo solos no con un Pitch maniático suelto.

Jamie supo rápidamente lo que estaba pensando Bunny ''Bunny ve por Jack nosotros estaremos bien'' dijo para luego agarrar la mano de Sophie.

Bunny asintió mientras abría uno de sus túneles en dirección al polo norte esta vez no dejaría que Jack sufriera en manos de Pitch, con ese pensamiento Bunny corrió mas rápido.


	13. Una dulce venganza

Bunny llego rápidamente al polo y miro a su alrededor buscando a Norte cuando Bunny no lo encontró rápidamente subió las escaleras para después correr para la oficina de Norte abrió rápidamente la puerta y entro.

''No les dije que tocaran!'' dijo Norte mientras miraba quien había entrando pensando que era un yeti.

''Norte tenemos problemas es Jack, Pitch se lo llevo'' dijo rápidamente Bunny

Norte no espero que Bunny lo dijera dos veces para salir rápidamente de su oficina y gritar algunas cosas en ruso, los yetis rápidamente se pusieron a trabajar, Norte llego al cuarto del mundo y rápidamente mando la señal a los demás guardianes en poco tiempo llego Dientes volando.

''Que pasa Norte'' Dijo Dientes rápidamente después de decir esas palabras apareció Arena con un signo de interrogación en la cabeza.

''Esto es una emergencia Pitch se llevo a Jack'' Dijo muy serio Norte.

Rápidamente se pudieron oír los jadeos de horror por parte de Dientes y una mirada molesta por parte de Arena.

''Tenemos que salvarlo '' dijo Dientes.

''Guardianes un niño esta en peligro'' dijo Norte después de decir esas palabras todos asintieron mientras se dirigían a la guarida de Pitch todos a su manera.

Todos llegaron casi al mismo tiempo a fuera de la guarida de Pitch todos con un solo pensamiento salvar a Jack

Cuando todos entraron en la guarida de Pitch todo estaba muy tranquilo, fueron avanzando con cuidado de cualquier cosa que pudiera aparecer todo estaba algo oscuro pero aun podían ver por donde iba el lugar parecía muy tétrico con esas jaulas gigantes colgando y todos tenían la sensación de que algo los observaba a cada paso que daban.

Cuando siguieron avanzando llegaron a una habitación grande y todos pudieron ver al final de la habitación un trono y sentado en el Pitch con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba a una de sus pesadillas.

''Pitch! devuélvenos a Jack '' dijo Dientes rompiendo el silencio de la habitación.

''Que les hace pensar que les devolveré mi juguete '' dijo con una sonrisa.

''El no es tu juguete!'' dijo con ira Bunny de que Pitch se estuviera refiriendo a su pareja como un mero juguete.

''Pitch donde esta Jack'' dijo Norte.

''Si tanto quieren ver se los enseño'' dijo Pitch con una sonrisa para luego hacer aparecer una pequeña jaula hecha de pesadilla todos pudieron ver un pequeño bulto en la esquina de la jaula. Cuando los guardianes vieron mejor pudieron ver que era Jack. Jack estaba temblando del miedo mientras envolvía su manos a su alrededor.

''Bien ya lo vieron pueden retirarse'' Dijo Pitch tranquilamente.

''Ni creas que nos iremos si Jack'' dijo Dientes.

''Bien'' dijo Pitch mientras sonreía ''Si no se quieren ir por las buenas sera por las malas '' después de decir esas palabras muchas pesadillas comenzaron a aparecer y a rodear a los guardianes.

Nadie espero ninguna que le dijeran algo todos se lanzaron a la batalla destruyendo cada pesadilla que se ponían en su paso por estar con Jack. Pitch gruño al ver como sus pesadillas estaba cayendo fácilmente y saco su arma especial las pesadillas comenzaron a cambiar era ahora mas grandes y fuertes.

Pitch sonrió al ver como los guardianes tenían problemas con las nuevas pesadillas pero su sonrisa se borro cuando sintió que algo agarro su muñeca miro rápidamente y vio un látigo de arena dorada Pitch frunció el ceño al ver que no podía ver la destrucción de los guardianes tranquilo invoco su guadaña y se lanzo a la lucha con el pequeño hombresito dorado

Bunny seguía destrozando pesadillas asta que llego a la jaula ''Tranquilo compañero ya te saco de hay'' dijo dulcemente tratando de calmar un poco a Jack, Bunny levanto uno de sus boomerag y luego golpeo la jaula, igual como las pesadillas de Pitch la jaula comenzó a perder su forma asta acabar simplemente como arena en el suelo.

Bunny sintió como algo estaba presionando débilmente sus rodillas cuando bajo la vista vio a Jack abrazándolo fuertemente con lagrimas en su rostro.

''Tranquilo compañero estas a salvo ahora'' dijo dulcemente Bunny para luego acariciarle el cabello.

''P- pensé que no vendr- vendrías'' dijo Jack sollozando mientras enteraba su cabeza en el pelaje de Bunny.

''Siempre volveré por ti mi hermoso copo de nieve '' dijo Bunny para luego cargar a Jack y correr hacia los demás guardianes, Pitch miro al guardián de la esperanza cargar a Jack y correr hacia los demás guardianes ''Oh no, no lo harás'' dijo para luego crear un arco y una flecha para luego apuntar a Bunny.

Arena vio la intención de Pitch y rápidamente mando uno de sus látigo hacia Pitch el látigo golpeo el arco haciendo que la flecha perdiera fuerza pero aun a si fue lanzada en dirección hacia Bunny.

Jack miro atrás y pudo ver a Pitch apuntándolos con una flecha, vio como Arena trato de intervenir en el tiro pero aun a si se lanzo la flecha ''Bunny'' dijo rápidamente para advertirle pero como respuesta oyó una gemido de dolor saliendo de Bunny poco después Bunny cayo en el suelo jadeando un poco.

''Bunny!'' dijeron Dientes y Norte casi al mismo tiempo trataron de llegar donde Bunny pero las pesadillas se lo impedían.

''Bunny, Bunny!'' Jack comenzó a sacudir un poco a Bunny tratando de que abriera los ojos pero nada servia ''Despierta'' prácticamente suplico Jack mientras nuevas lagrimas adornaban su rostro.

_'Como paso esto' _pensó Jack mientras recordaba cuando Bunny lo iba a besar frente a la casa de Jamie ''Un beso'' dijo Jack mientras miraba a Bunny _'Para romper el hechizo se necesita un beso' _Jack se acerco a Bunny le acaricio la mejilla y después se inclino presionando sus labios con Bunny dándole un tierno beso.

Cuando Jack termino el beso se sentía algo aturdido después noto que su piel estaba brillando de un color azul claro, La luz comenzó a intensificarse tanto que la habitación repleta, cuando la luz comenzó a disminuir todos miraron a Jack quien estaba sentado en el suelo con su forma normal.

''Jack!'' Jack miro en dirección al grito y vio como Dientes tiro su personal ya rápidamente lo atrapo y le dio una sonrisa a Dientes.

Jack se paro del suelo y sintió que algo le faltaba miro hacia el suelo y pudo ver que no tenia pantalones se sonrojo fuertemente fue que la sudadera le quedaba algo grande le quedaba un poco mas abajo de los muslo.

''Pero como? '' dijo Pitch perplejo.

''Pitch'' dijo Jack con voz peligrosa.

''Gran cosa ese mocoso esta en su estado normal pero aun no gana guardianes'' dijo Pitch con desprecio.

''Eso veremos '' dijo Jack para luego tirar una ráfaga de hielo ''Arena de encargo a Bunny '' Arena asintió para luego volar hacia el conejo tirado en el suelo.

Jack comenzó a tirar ráfagas de hielo que Pitch rápidamente las esquivo y usando sus pesadillas formo su guadaña para después atacar a Jack. Pitch estaba lanzando golpes que Jack esquivo en su gran mayoría.

''Porque sigues peleando '' dijo con rabia Pitch mientras mandaba una gran golpe que Jack no pudo esquivar y lo mando al suelo ''No te das cuenta de lo poderosos que podríamos ser si trabajamos juntos''

Jack se levanto algo adolorido ''Y tu no te das cuenta de que no quiero estar de tu lado!'' dijo para luego lanzar una gran ráfaga de hielo que golpeo a Pitch enviándolo algunos metros.

Jack puso su personal delante de el para luego cerrar los ojos una luz comenzó a emanar de su personal, Jack abrió los ojos y se lanzo asta donde estaba Pitch con su personal disparo una luz débil que golpeo el pecho de Pitch.

''Eso es todo lo que tienes'' se burlo Pitch mientras se levantaba ''Espere mas de ti Jac-'' pero Pitch no pudo continuar cuando miro que una de sus manos se estaba congelando ''Que?'' poco a poco una capa de hielo estaba cubriendo el cuerpo de Pitch ''Me vengare guardianes!'' grito Pitch antes de que el hielo lo consumiera.

''Eso fue impresionante'' Jack volteo rápidamente al reconocer esa voz y pudo ver a Bunny parado cerca de el, una sonrisa adorno su rostro rápidamente, Jack corrió asta Bunny para darle un gran abrazo.

''Tranquilo compañero'' dijo algo sorprendido Bunny por la reacción de Jack.

''Tonto por que tardaste tanto en besarme!'' dijo Jack mientras enterar su cabeza en el pecho de Bunny.

Bunny sonrió con cariño a Jack, acaricio su mejilla con mucho cariño Jack miro a Bunny quien lentamente cerro el poco espacio que quedaba entre ellos dos con un beso Jack envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Bunny y Bunny envolvió sus brazos por las caderas de Jack, ambos estaban tan centrados en ese beso que nunca quisieron que acaben.

*Cof * *Cof* Jack y Bunny terminaron el beso Bunny casi gruñe al ser interrumpido miro en dirección a la tos falsa y vio a Norte, Dientes y Arena mirándolos.

''Tenemos cosas que hacer antes de pasar a la celebración '' dijo Norte para luego apuntar a la estatua de Pitch.

''Que hacemos no podemos dejar que se derrita'' dijo Dientes con preocupación.

''Tranquila Dientes no se va a derretir'' dijo Jack.

'Como que no se derretirá ' pregunto Arena (claro usando su arena)

''Eh estado trabajando en un tipo de hielo especial para que nunca se derritiera'' dijo orgulloso Jack.

''Impresionante compañero'' dijo Bunny para luego acariciar la cabeza de Jack ganando un sonrojo de su parte.

'Jack aun conserva sus memorias' pregunto Arena a Dientes.

''Claro Jack simplemente se trasformo en un niño al crecer las memoria lo mantendría como un recuerdo ya que si paso'' Explico Dientes.

''Bueno ya que esta todo resulto Norte te dejo el resto a ti'' dijo Bunny para luego cargar a Jack (estilo princesa) ''Nos vemos'' dijo Bunny para ir caminando.

''Bunny, bájame puedo caminar solo! '' se quejo rápidamente Jack, pero sus quejas duraron poco por que Bunny beso a Jack causando que se avergonzara y se sonrojara rápidamente.

''Que rápido crecen '' dijo Diente mientras se apoyaba de Norte.

''Sera mejor que no crezcan tan rápido'' dijo Norte con tono paternal.

Todos miraron a la feliz pareja caminando mientras se miraba de forma romántica y compartían unos cuantos besos en el trayecto a la salida de la guarida de Pitch mientras la nieve decencia débilmente.

~~Fin~~

* * *

**Valkiria: Gracias por seguir esta historia :)**

**Bunny: Espera aun hay cosas que no entiendo.**

**Valkiria: como que?**

**Bunny: por que la sudadera de Jack le quedaba algo grande si era la que siempre usaba? o por que cuando Jack me beso volvió a su forma original?**

**Valkiria: La sudadera de Jack le quedo algo grande ya que cuando volvió a su forma original no fue exactamente y esta algo mas joven, y lo del beso eso fue amor verdadero :3**

**Pitch: no fue amor verdadero la inyección que le puse a Jack era un prototipo-**

**Valkiria: Dije amor verdadero!**

**Buenos nos vemos no olviden dejar su comentario y leer mis próximas historias bye**


End file.
